Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine ?
by Yloveblood
Summary: Tout commence par un pain au chocolat, mais tout finit par une chocolatine... Venez lire ! C'est un Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall !
1. Histoire

Salut tout le monde !Je vous retrouve pour un nouvel OS, que j'ai mis 2 heures à écrire, par un moment d'insomnie !

Cette fois ci, c'est un OS humour ! (Mon Dieu, FandeSnape qui sort de son suicide ? Quel foudre l'a frappée XD)

Donc un Albus/Minerva ! Alors oui, je sais, Dumbledore est gay, mais même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce personnage, j'ai toujours trouvé que Minerva et lui iraient bien ensemble ! :)

Cette histoire se passera en trois chapitres :

\- L'histoire "en elle même"

\- Une Bad ending

\- Une good ending.

Alors oui, pour ceux qui seraient allergiques aux Bad endings, vous verrez, je suis pas si méchante que j'en ai l'air :)

Disclaimer : J'emprunte les merveilleux personnages de mon histoire à la magique J.K.Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi ! :)

Bonne lecture !

 _\- Non Minerva !_

 _\- Si Albus !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Si !_

 _\- Non, c'est chocolatine_.

 _\- Puisque je te dis que c'est Pain au chocolat_ !

 _\- Non !_

Alors que la vénérable Minerva McGonagall et le grand Albus Dumbledore se disputaient au milieu d'un couloir, un petit attroupement avait commencé à se former. Chaque élève avait choisi son côté. La team pain au chocolat se trouvait aux côtés de Minerva, et l'équipe chocolatine aux côtés de Albus. Partout, on entendait fuser des "Les Pains au chocolat c'est les meilleurs !" ou des "chocolatines Power !", mais les voix qui résonnaient le plus fort restaient celles de nos deux protagonistes. Bien entendu, lorsque Severus Snape sortit de sa classe, et cria :

\- _ASSEZ ! JE M'EN FICHE DE SAVOIR QUI À DÉMARRÉ CETTE BATAILLE ! DANS VOS DORTOIRS, MAINTENANT !_

Tous les élèves se dissipèrent pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs, les seuls personnes restantes étant les professeurs. On apprit ainsi que les professeurs Slughorn, Bibine et Flitwick mangeaient des pains au chocolat, tandis que les professeurs Burbage, Chourave et Sinistra dégustaient des chocolatines !

\- _S'il vous plaît, rentrez dans vos appartements... Sauf vous deux,_ dit-il en désignant L'homme à la barbe blanche et la femme au chignon.

Alors que les professeurs regagnaient leurs quartiers, Severus reprit :

\- _Puis-je savoir POU-R-QUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA ?_

- _Et bien..._ commença Albus.

- _Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Retournez dans vos appartements, et la prochaine fois qu'il vous viendrai en idée de vous disputer, s'il vous plaît, faites le en dehors du couloir des cachots. Maintenant, rentrez._

Nos deux professeurs s'en allèrent donc loin de la classe de notre professeur de potions préféré. Au détour d'un couloir, Albus engagea la conversation :

\- _Je suis désolé d'avoir déclanché cette émeute Minerva._ _\- Tu t'avoue donc vaincu espèce de vieux fou ?_ _\- Jamais Minerva ! Les chocolatines gagneront !_ _\- N'y pense même pas. Les pains au chocolat vaincront !_

Ils partirent alors dans un éclat de rire si puissant que même un cadavre se serait réveillé et aurait ri avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment là devant les appartements de Minerva.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir accordé cette balade et cette bonne dispute !_ _\- Ça me fait toujours plaisir Minerva. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._ _\- Toi aussi Albus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu venais à mourir un jour._ _\- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi. Mais sans doute que tu continuerais à vivre ! Avec un vide dans le coeur peut être, mais tu continuerais._ _\- Écoute Albus. J'ai eu énormément de temps pour y réfléchir, plus de 45 ans à vrai dire, mais je crois... Je crois que je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit... Tu peux me repousser, me haïr, mais..._

Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il l'embrassa. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, et cette dernière approfondit le baiser. Leurs visages parcheminés se touchaient avec la plus grande douceur, et l'on sentait que malgré le temps, leur amour était encore présent.

\- _Je m'en veux de te laisser Minerva, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir, tu sais mieux que moi que Voldemort est de retour, et je suis malheureusement sûr qu'il va envoyer quelqu'un me tuer. Je dois mettre mes affaires en ordre. Je t'aime, ma chère et tendre._

Puis il s'éclipsa en laissant dans le couloir une Minerva plus que dépitée.

 **~Quelques mois plus tard, le soir de la bataille de la tour d'astronomie~**

Albus toqua à la porte de son amour, qui lui ouvrir avec un sourire. Elle le laissa entrer, puis ils allerent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée.

\- _Pardonne moi Minerva._ _\- Mais pourquoi donc, voudrais tu que je te pardonne Albus ?_ _\- Ce soir est le grand soir. Je sais de source sûre que le jeune Drago Malefoy va faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard, mais pour le moment, je dois partir avec Harry chercher le Horcruxe. J'ai demandé à Severus de me tuer, mon temps étant déjà compté. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, et de tout mon être. S'il te plaît, sois heureuse._ _\- Non... Non, tu ne peux pas partir, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Albus !_

Les larmes dévalaient maintenant le visage de Minerva.

 _\- Il le faut mon amour. Je dois accompagner Harry dans le début de sa quête._

Minerva sembla se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Alors elle s'accrocha avec désespoir aux robes d'Albus. Elle pleura de tout son soûl tandis que notre vieux directeur la sera dans ses maigres bras.

\- _Je dois partir Minerva. Pardonne moi._ _\- Je t'aime Albus, de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être._ Sanglota-elle en reprenant les mots utilisés précédemment par celui qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Puis elle le laissa partir, non sans un dernier baiser, où il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Alors ? Plutôt team pain au chocolat ou team chocolatine ? :) ()

La suite dans une semaine si normalement tout va bien !

Pensez à laisser une review, ça me motive à écrire ! :)

Bisous !

FandeSnape


	2. Mauvaise fin

Hey !

On se retrouve pour la mauvaise fin de mon histoire, celle que j'ai eu le moins de mal à écrire, et aussi celle que j'ai préféré écrire ! O:-) Malgré le fait qu'elle soit un poil triste ! :-D

Je remercie ma bêta-lectrice, Karelle, pour son travail génial 3 Vous pouvez la retrouver sous le nom de @kareadsbook sur Instagram (Allez vous abonner, nous faisons toutes les deux parties de la communauté bookstagram, alors rejoigniez nous ! :-*)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! :)

~Encore quelques mois plus tard, le soir de la défaite de Voldemort, devant la tombe de marbre de Dumbledore~

\- Me revoici Albus. Je suis heureuse maintenant. Voldemort est mort, Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, mais je chérirai chaque personne à partir de maintenant. Ce matin, je suis passée dans une boulangerie moldue. Et j'ai acheté quelque chose qui t'aurais fait plaisir ! Je me suis présentée à la caisse, et ai demandé : "Deux chocolatines s'il vous plaît." Le vendeur m'a regardé, et m'a dit qu'il n'en avait pas. Alors je lui ai dit "Deux pains au chocolat alors ?" Il m'a répondu qu'il m'en apportait tout de suite.

Minerva s'était mis à manger sa viennoiserie.

\- Finalement, il faut croire que j'ai gagné, vieux fou !

Puis elle posa la deuxième pâtisserie sur la tombe.

\- À demain Albus, je t'aime.

Et elle partit, une larme glissant sur sa joue ridée.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Pensez à lâcher une review ou a mettre mon histoire en fav', ça me motive à écrire ! :-P

Bref, je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour la bonne fin !

Bisous mes choubadindons :-*


End file.
